Naruto's Mask
by YourAFag12
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!


**NARUTO'S MASK**

**Hello everyone YourAFag12 here with a story about something and yes something who knows just read. **"Hello"** talking **_"Hello" _**thoughts "Hello" Majora/Kyuubi talking **_**"Hello" Majora**_**/**_**Kyuubi thinking.**_

In the dead of night we see a small boy running from a crowd of people. You might think why are they chasing is he famous, did he do something wrong, no this child did no such thing they chase him for what's sealed inside him and how it got there is because of an event that happened six years ago. During that time the kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha the village hidden in the leaf, many have tried to stop the monster but end up dead. Finally in a last resort the current Hokage Minato used the Shinigami seal to seal the kyuubi into a baby which was the same boy. Even though Minato's last wish was for the boy to be seen as a hero it never happened and instead the boy was hated and hunted to be killed.

Turning back to the present the same boy continued to run, this boy has an orange jumpsuit to wear and has sun-kissed blond hair. The only thing abnormal about the boy is the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. "Get back here demon brat" yelled one of the people in the crowd but the blond boy ignored them and dashed into the forest. There he crouched behind a bush, the boy let a sigh of relief as he saw the crowd of people walk by. The blond stood up and started to walk but then tripped on something the boy looked and saw a strange object. The boy picked up the object and looked at it, the object at first glance had two eyes that were orange and were scary looking with their continuous stare. Three spikes lay on both sides of the object and had designs that looked weird, overall this thing was meant to be scary.(Search up Majora's mask to get a look at what it looks like) **"I sense your pain"** the boy heard a voice that sounded distance and feminine "Wha… who's there" asked the boy but got no response but then heard the voice again.

**"What is your name boy"** the voice asked "My name is Naruto Naruto Uzumaki." replied ,now identified, Naruto "Who are you and where are you" **Look at your hands that is where I lie"** Naruto looked down and only saw the mask. "I only see this object but not you are you sure or are you lying" said Naruto **"The object is a mask and yes that is me I'm am a spirit trapped inside the mask during my time and forever left there to rot." **said the voice with sadness in it's speech. "Your a spirit inside the mask but why did you get put in there" asked Naruto **"I was put in there do to my horrible acts during my time and I still regret for what I did but that is not important now. As you may know I want to help you with your life." **"Why and how do you know my life" **When you grabbed the mask I was able to read you memories and saw all the things that has happened to you over the years and they weren't good so I decided to help you."** "Okay but how can you help me if your stuck inside this mask." **"Put on the mask and you will see"** Naruto shrugged and put on the mask and as he did a flash was seen and Naruto blacked out.

Naruto woke up with a headache _Ow my head hurts and that was one weird dream I had." _ **"That wasn't a dream it was real"** Naruto jumped from shocked by the sudden hearing of the voice _"So it wasn't a dream I did meet you and where's the mask"_ Naruto looked around and saw the mask wasn't nearby **"Feel your face Naruto that is where the mask lies." **Naruto put his hands on his face and felt the mask on his face _"Huh what's this" _Naruto felt the back of his head and felt no strap to keep the mask on _"Hey how is this mask still on my face without something to hold it"_ **"It is because when you put on the mask I combined with you and the mask connects to you too but it doesn't stay there you can take it off any time you like."** Naruto took of the mask and looked at it _"It's the same mask I found now I know it really wasn't a dream, oh I almost forgot what's your name"_ **"Oh where are my manners my name is Majora"** _"Wow this guys name sounds cool"_ after an awkward silence Majora snapped **"I'M A WOMEN"** after Naruto got all that his eye widen _"WHAT YOUR A WOMEN"_ **"Yes I am and don't forget it"**

Naruto walked back towards the village still shock to find out Majora was a girl. Naruto continue to walk until he got to his apartment which wasn't much but was better than living on the streets. Naruto flopped into bed and fell asleep, opening his eyes he found himself in a strange area he was in a sewer and lines ran along the ground that pulsed red lighting the way for a few seconds. _"Where am I" _thought Naruto as he walked down the trail and got to a large room that so big he couldn't see the ceiling. Looking into the room he could make out a cage that was huge walking up to it he saw it was locked by a piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" on it **"So my jailor comes to visit me after so long"** Naruto jumped from the voice but this voice sounded different then from Majora's voice "Who are you Majora is that you" asked Naruto **"No I'm not this Majora kit" **the source of the voice made it's appearance which turned out to be a giant fox with nine tails "Wait I know you your the kyuubi no kitsune but the fourth hokage killed you." Naruto had a shocked face from seeing the strongest biju standing before him **"The fourth didn't kill me nor could he since I'm a biju and can never die so he did the next thing which was sealing me into a newborn baby which is you."** Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing this man went and sealed the kyuubi into him and not another baby why him these thoughts ran through his until something came up "If your kyuubi then where is Majora" **"I'm right here Naruto"** Naruto heard the familiar voice and turned around and saw her.

Majora had on purple colored armor with spikes on the shoulders and a chest plate that hugged her chest showing she was a D-cup breast also wore a cloth that wrapped around her waist and it went down to her knees, leg plates went down her legs but didn't hide the curves plus metal boots that could crush things under it. She also had a heart shaped face and angel looking face plus she had purple hair that went down to her mid back. "So your Majora huh guess your weren't kidding when you said your were a women" **"And I presume you must be kyuubi the nine tailed fox and strongest biju on earth correct" "Yes and your Majora" "Yep" **"Kyuubi I need to ask but are you too a women or a guy." **"I'll show you"** kyuubi's form shranked until what stood in it's place was a women with a goddesses body, D-cup breasts, slender legs, hourglass figure, red hair that ends at her mid back, a heart shape face, a face the was made by angels, and she was also naked. Naruto looked with shock and nose bleed from mostly cause the women was naked.

Naruto covered his eyes and closed his nosed to stop the bleeding and to not look at the naked women while also muttering "not a pervert not a pervert" this caused both women to smirk and thought _**"What a gentleman"**_ **"Alright kyuubi put some clothes on or you'll cause the boy to pass out" **kyuubi nodded and produced a red kimono and slipped it on but even with the kimono you can still see her curves and a little bit of her cleavage if you viewed it from the top. **"Alright Naruto I'm going to discuss what changes were made after you put on the mask" **Naruto opened his eyes and was relief to see kyuubi with clothes but then turned his direction towards Majora "What do you mean changes" asked Naruto **"Well you see when you put on the mask my powers were transferred to you and now let's get down to business first your speed has been modified so you can run fast even without using chakra also your agility was increased and so is your sight. You can also use a variety of moves to fight or defend with each has an offensive type and a defensive type. Also you can teleport to anywhere you like when ever all you have to do is think of an area to and you appear there. If you can't think of a place or don't have time to do it just yell get me out of here and you'll teleport to a safe area. These are the skills you have for now but more will come later on" "Kit don't forget about my chakra you can use it to increase your abilities or height your other senses since this power Majora gave you only increases your sight." **

The rest of the night was spent learning what he can do from these two women until his body started to fade out **"Kit don't forget that you can speak to use through your mind just think of a sentence and we'll hear it."** Naruto woke up and got ready to go to the academy which he never liked going toand tried to get away only to get dragged by his teacher Iruka.

**TIME SPAM SIX YEARS:**

It has been six years ever since Naruto met kyuubi and Majora, over the years Naruto has been training with both females learning what he can do with their powers and he was impressed by both from what they can do. **"Naruto your going to be late for the genin exam" **said Majora "What a Damn it not again." Naruto got ready quicky and skipped breakfast and ran towards the academy using his new speed ability from Majora. On arriving Naruto took off the Majora's mask as it was called and entered the class room, on sight he can see all the students all eager to become ninjas in the back lay a kid with his hair in a pinapple ponytail this was Shikimaru a shadow user, another kid eating another bag of chips was a chubby kid this was Choji the ninja giant, on one side of the room sat a kid that was brooding this was Sasuke the last Uchiha. In the back sat a girl with blue hair and pale eyes but if you didn't know her clan you would of thought she was blind this was Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto went and sat next Hinata who blushed from him being close to him. Suddenly the sound of running was heard and the door busted open to reveal two girls both panting "I WON" both yelled "No way forehead I won" "No I won Ino-pig" these two were Ino and Sakura, Ino wore a revealing outfit with a skirt that went to her knees plus a purple sweater short sleeve with warmers on her arms. Sakura wore a red dress that went to her mid thigh and green pants. (I don't know what color hers pants are ot if they're pants) These two were fan-girls of Sasuke Uchiha and why they were is a mystery. "Move forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke" "No way Ino-pig I'm sitting next to Sasuke" "No I'm sitting next to Sasuke" soon most of the girls were arguing about sitting next to Sasuke who didn't give a damn about them. Iruka finally entered the classroom "Alright everyone sit down" no did "I SAID SIT DOWN" Iruka yelled using his specialized big head jutsu "Alright now as you know this is the genuine exam and if you don't pass you'll try next year. This exam consists of three parts a written test, a physical, and a chakra portion and the jutsu is bunshin (clone).

Naruto wasn't happy _"CRAP that jutsu is something I can't do due too my high level chakra."_ thought Naruto _"Wait Majora is there some skill I can do that's like a bunshin." _asked Naruto **"I try to see but it might take some time but I will see."** "First is the written test then the physical and lastly the chakra portion." said Iruka as the test was passed out to everyone. (SKIPPING THE TEST) Outside Iruka explained that everyone has to hit the dummy without using chakra to see what they have for strengths and weaknesses. Everyone did it with either passing or failing "Naruto" said Iruka "Here" replied Naruto as he got infront of the dummy "Alright Naruto hit the dummy without chakra Naruto turned towards the dummy and reared his fist back and hit the dummy making it fall back and hit the ground. "Wow congrats Naruto you passed this portion of the exam." said Iruka as Naruto gave his fox grin and walked back to the tree where his mask is "Okay everyone go inside for the chakra portion and remember the jutsu is bunshin."

Everyone got inside and Iruka and Mizuki went to another calling out each students names who would with a haite(sorry don't know how to spell it) or a sad expression. _"Majora did you figure out the trick cause my name is almost called on"_ thought Naruto worriedly **"Well there isn't a trick but luckily kyuubi knows a jutsu that will help you pass"** _"What it is then"_ **"Well the jutsu is called Shadow clone jutsu and it fits your purpose since it doesn't need a certain amount of chakra to complete. In fact the more chakra you add the more clones will be made."**_ "Wow that does fit me good alright whats the sign"_** "Well all you need to do is cross you fingers to make a T and call the name and poof you have shadow clones"** "Naruto Usumaki" _"Well here goes nothing"_ Naruto went into the room where Iruka and Mizuki were (note he has his mask on) the two teachers were confuse cause Iruka called Naruto but then this kid wearing a mask that looks really creepy with the designs and the eyes they can't even stare at them. "Uh Naruto is that you" asked Iruka "Yeah it's me why" replied Naruto "Well your wearing a mask and I never seen it before" said Mizuki "Oh well I found it out in the forest six years ago and now I like it and how scary looking it is." said Naruto "Well then you know what to do perform a bunshin" Naruto raised his hand "Yes Naruto" "Can other bunshin types be allowed" asked Naruto "Yes since some clans have speacial bunshins of their own so other bunshin types are allowed" replied Iruka "Okay then here goes nothing" Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers into a T shape and yelled "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" soon four Narutos appeared in front of Iruka and Mizuki "You failed that jutsu isn't on the list" yelled Mizuki in attempt to stop the boy from passing "No he did pass cause elike I said each clan has their own bunshinjutsu so any is allowed so Naruto you passed congratulations." Naruto grabbed his hiate and went back the classroom with his hiate in his hands.

Iruka and Mizuki returned to the classroom "Alright those who passed I congrat you so come back in two weeks for team placements so for now I bid you farewell." Everyone left going to do whatever they do, Naruto left to go and train with his new powers he received.

**Okay a good start and why I did this is cause I haven't seen anyone do this type of story in the Naruto/Zelda crossover. Just to let you know if I do a harem you folks can vote which girl will be with Naruto. I won't add Sakura I don't like that bitch due to the way she treats him and that goes for all harem stories of mine don't like go make your own. The poll will be up so vote for your favorite girl. R&R plz and I'll see you later. **


End file.
